thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Wheeler
Current Background Joey wheeler used to be a bully in his school. Along with Tristan Taylor they picked on Yugi Mutou almost constantly. One day the two of them found Yugi with his Millenium Puzzle. Upon seeing this both Tristan and him decided to play a prank. Taking a piece of the puzzle and throwing it into the pond outside of the school. They both thought this was funny. Until a larger bully named Ushio seemed to start picking on them. Joey and Tristan would have been beat up if it hadn't been for Yugi. He saved the two of them. Calling them his friend. In which in the middle of the night Joey snuck back out to the school. Jumping into the lake and attempting to find the puzzle piece. In which he managed to. Bringing it back to Yugi's Grandfathers shop at the middle of the night soaking wet. After this event Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea were all friends. After a little while however something new happened. Yugi seemed to get a strange video in the mail. Which was actually a trap from Maximillion Pegasus to get him to participate in Duelist Kingdom by kidnapping Yugi's Grandfather. Joey was shocked by this. However he heard about the prize money from Duelist Kingdom. Knowing it would be useful for his sister Serenity's Eye surgery Joey snuck on the ship. Attempting to participate in Duelist Kingdom Also. Joey was not the best duelist at the time. However on the ship he managed to do one thing of note. As Weevil Underwood threw Yugi's pieces of Exodia into the ocean Joey jumped into it. Attempting to recover the pieces for him. However he was unsuccessful at this Joey managed to recover a few. Upon arriving at Duelist Kingdom Joey managed to make it to the finals. Joey had dueled many opponents on the way. However he ultimately had to fight his best friend Yugi for the finals. It was a very close duel. However Yugi managed to defeat Joey and go on to winning against Pegasus. However upon winning Yugi did something amazing yet again. Instead of keeping the prize money for himself he gave it to Joey to use for Serenity's Eye surgery. A little while passed until it was time for Battle City. Serenity's Eye surgery was happening at that time. In which Joey signed up for Battle City. Before the tournament however Joey was attacked by the Rare hunters. They had defeated Joey in a duel and taken his rarest card. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Joey was depressed by this fact. And went into the tournament without it. However the first duel of the tournament was Yugi's very own. This time against the same rare hunter who had defeated Joey. After a difficult duel against an Exodia deck Yugi defeated the rare hunter. Offering to give Joey back his Red-eyes caused Joey to decline this offer. Stating he would win without his Red-eyes. And that he would win it back from Yugi another time. In which Joey continued on through the Tournament. Winning new cards such as Jinzo, Legendary Fisherman and Insect Queen. That is until he was caught by Marik Ishtar. Marik used his Millenium Rod on Joey to Mind control him into dueling Yugi. This was a duel to the death however. The two of them had anchors tied to their legs. In which they would be dragged down if they ran out of time or lifepoints. Yugi attempted to snap Joey out of this by summoning the Red-eyes black dragon. However this didn't work. It was only until the end of the duel that Joey snapped out of it. Joey grabbed the key to unlock Yugi's chain and dives into the water to rescue him. He was unable to unlock his own chains with Yugi's key at that time. In which Serenity arrives in time to take the bandages off her eyes and take Joey's key and dive in to rescue him. The finals went on as they should have. After a quick visit to the digital world. Joey was paired up to face Marik Himself. It was a difficult duel. Joey even taking the hit of the Winged Dragon of Ra. However as Joey was about to do the winning attack Joey fell unconcious. Placing 4th in the tournament now. After the Battle City Tournament however Joey ran into Yugi once again. Dueling him (Off screen) And winning his Red-eyes Black Dragon back from him. Arc 1 ---- More to Add soon----- Arc 2 Joey reappeared in Arc 2 in Neo Domino City. Shocked by this Joey seemed to fall near Rua, Mithos Yggdrasil, "Martel" And Ruka. Quickly introducing himself as Joey wheeler... Until "Martel" Happened to stab Mithos with a needle to knock him out. Rua and Ruka both were getting knocked out also. Which shocked Joey. In which he tried to punch the culprit. However he ultimately was knocked out himself. Upon waking up however only Ruka and "Martel" Was missing. Both Mithos and Rua both were there still. It took some time convincing everyone to get along. However the three of them developed a new mission. To find where Ruka was and save her. The group however needed to prepare. In which they all went to get supplies. Along with a new D-wheel for Joey. Confused by this Joey had trouble driving it. In which Mithos who was flying ahead seemed to know more about it. Confused on Mithos' knowledge of this Joey shrugged it off. Driving ahead as the group travelled to the Tower of Salvation Ruins. Later that Night.... Later that night Joey, Rua and Mithos all arrived at the tower of salvation Ruins.... Well they had appeared earlier. However a certain Pokemon named Jigglypuff had knocked them out. Causing them to sleep with markings on their face. Upon waking up however the group went to work attempting to find clues as to the kidnappers of Ruka. Shortly after the group started looking however they were greeted by Ben Tennyson. A new man who had asked where they were. Joey was confused by this. However he didn't want to give too much information to Ben in case he was one of the fakes. The group seemed to learn little to nothing from their trip there. However they had an idea to travel north to Inaba. That is before "Ruka" Seemed to approach injured. The group all rushed up to aid her. However Ben's strange "Watch" Managed to announce it was a new Alien. This shocked the group. In which they all went on the offensive. Attempting to get answers from "Ruka" As they did this. It wasn't unti a second Rua seemed to show up out of nowhere. Taunting them a bit as he took some information and ran off... Or so he would have hoped. "Ruka" Was handed over to Joey as Mithos flew toward the other Rua. Destroying him in one attack. However this was a problem for Joey. "Ruka" Seemed to grow claws and slam them into Joey's arms. Causing him to yell out in pain as he fell to his knees. His arms were injured. However he agreed with the group that travelling to Inaba was the best idea they could do. Personality Joey is a very loud and energetic person. Joey normally duels to protect friends. Which proves he cares about his friends quite a bit. Joey however is carefree at times and sometimes comic relief at times. However Joey has started to take a "Leader" Role with Mithos and Rua. The two of them both get into arguements at times. In which Joey is normally the first one to call them out on it and try to get them to start acting like friends again. Powers / Items Joey himself has litterally no powers himself. The most that Joey personally has are.... D-wheel: Joey bought a D-wheel in Neo-Domino City. In which he uses it to drive around. He currently does not have a deck for Turbo duels. However he plans to buy one in the future... Once he learns about it that is. Joey's Deck: Joey's duel monsters deck is very unique. It has very old cards in compairson to other decks. However this is to Joey's liking. Joey is normally seen dueling with his three Ace cards Time Wizard, Flame Swordsman and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. However his deck also contains cards from Battle City that he won. Such as Jinzo, Legendary Fisherman and Insect queen. Joey's deck however is very Luck based with cards such as Graceful Dice and Skull Dice. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Category:Silver Contrails Category:Male Category:Character